


Way Up Here

by ThatOneGuy56



Series: My Works [28]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, F/F, Mile High Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGuy56/pseuds/ThatOneGuy56
Summary: Asami and Korra have some fun during their flight to the Fire Nation.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: My Works [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912684
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Way Up Here

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that I’ve been planning to write. Hope you enjoy.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we have now reached cruising altitude. You are now free to unbuckle your seatbelts and move around the cabin if you wish. Thank you again, for choosing Varrick Airways.” The flight attendant’s voice crackled over the intercom, as she delivered her well-practiced message.

“You’d think they would at least try and use some emotion.” Korra sighed, as she removed her seatbelt.

“Oh give her a break, the poor woman has probably been working her ass off.” Asami replied. The duo were seated near the center of the plane, with an empty seat between them. Despite all the sweet-talking, and bribes, that Asami had offered the airline; they had been unable to get seated any closer together. Their luck increased, when the person who was supposed to be seated between them didn’t show.

“I know.” Korra relented, letting out another sigh. “I just don’t like flying.”

“It’ll be fine, Korra.” Asami said with a smirk. She reached over and rubbed Korra’s muscular arm. “We already got past one of the hardest parts of flying. So it’s, quite literally, smooth sailing from here.”

“One of the hardest parts?” Korra asked, frowning.

“Yes, Korra.” Asami chuckled, shaking her head slightly. “We still have to land. But that won’t be for several hours now. Just think about how beautiful it’ll be on Ember Island.” She leaned forward until her mouth was mere inches from Korra’s ear, and whispered. “And think about the skimpy bikini I just bought.”

“Hmmm.” Korra hummed, smiling broadly. With that settled, Asami leaned back into her seat and began reading her book. Every once in a while, Korra would move around or grunt, which would make Asami look over at her in curiosity. Yet Korra never said anything in response, so she went right back to reading. She was halfway through a paragraph describing an ancient tomb the main character was about to enter, when Korra suddenly nudged her with an elbow.

“What?” Asami inquired, mildly annoyed that her reading was being interrupted yet again.

“Have you ever heard of the mile high club?” Korra asked. Asami narrowed her eyes slightly, as she thought.

“Yes.” She answered. “Though honestly it’s in an inaccurate description, because we’re actually much higher than a-“

“Asami, do you really want to sit here and argue the finer points of how high a plane flies, or do you want to have sex with me?” Korra interjected, smirking playfully. The comment caught Asami so off guard, that for a moment all she could do was stare at her girlfriend completely dumbfounded. Then she recovered her senses, and her face burned with embarrassment.

“Uh, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” She said quietly, looking around for anyone who might’ve been eavesdropping on their conversation. “Someone might hear us.”

“Then I’ll just have to gag you.” Korra replied, leaning over the empty seat and pressing a kiss to her neck. Asami bit her lip to keep from moaning. One of Korra’s hands found its way to her thigh, and began to slide towards her hip. “I’ll head to the bathroom first.” Korra said, leaning away slightly. “You wait here for a minute, then follow me. Knock three times quickly, and I’ll let you in.”

“Wh-which bathroom?” Asami stammered. “I think there’s two.”

“Then I’ll be in the one on the left.” Korra replied, her voice husky with desire. Asami squeezed her legs together in an attempt to ease the burning need growing in her. Before she could reply, Korra was up and walking down the aisle towards the bathrooms. Asami watched her go with a mixture of arousal and anxiety. She closed her book and placed it back in her bag, meanwhile counting down from sixty in her head. Once she reached zero, she got up and began to follow Korra’s path. As she walked, it felt like the eyes of every other passenger she passed were fixated on her, as if they all knew what she was about to do. Her heart began to pound in her chest, as she approached the bathroom on the left.

As discussed, she knocked three times in quick succession. A moment later, the door slid open, and Korra ushered her inside. The room was barely large enough for the both of them to stand, face-to-face. Korra wrapped an arm around Asami’s waist, while closing and locking the door with the other. For a moment, the two women simply stared into each other’s eyes.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Korra asked, breaking the silence. “Because we don’t have to.”

“Yes, Korra, I’m sure.” Asami replied. “I wouldn’t have come if I wasn’t.” Not waiting for a reply, she leaned in and pressed her lips against Korra’s. The other woman was caught by surprise for a moment, but recovered quickly. Korra wrapped her other arm around Asami’s waist and began to kiss her back deeply, their lips dancing over each other with practiced ease. Asami gave a small gasp, as Korra lifted her up effortlessly, and placed her on the small counter. Korra pressed her body into Asami’s, until her back collided with the wall.

Forcing aside all traces of her earlier anxiety, Asami reached up to bury her hands in Korra’s hair, while simultaneously wrapping one of her long legs around Korra’s thighs. Korra slid her hands up under Asami’s shirt and palmed her breasts through her bra. The heiress bit her lip to stifle a moan.

“Asami.” Korra purred, breaking their kiss for a brief moment. Asami pulled her in closer, and kissed her neck hungrily. In response, one of Korra’s hands slid down under the hem of Asami’s skirt, while the other continued to toy with her breasts. The sudden sensation of Korra’s fingers teasing at her already swollen clit caused a long groan of pleasure to escape Asami’s throat, at least before she managed to silence it with her hand. “Easy, babe. Unless you want everybody else to hear you?” Korra teased.

“Just be quick, then I’ll do you.” Asami replied, smirking. Korra grinned, then began to move her thumb in circles around Asami’s clit, while slipping two fingers past her folds. Asami covered her mouth once more, barely able to keep back her sounds of pleasure. Korra continued to work her fingers in and out rapidly. The sound of faint squelching filled the tiny bathroom, but neither of them noticed. Before long, Asami’s breathing began to quicken and she leaned her head back until it touched the wall. She shut her eyes, as the orgasm finally washed over her. Her legs trembled, and she clutched at Korra’s shirt like a lifeline, all the while holding one hand over her mouth to keep from screaming.

When she finally came down, she was relieved to find herself being cradled against Korra’s chest. The other woman always seemed to know just what she needed, when she needed it. She let herself enjoy the feeling of Korra’s embrace for a few more moments, before pulling away.

“Thanks, but now it’s your turn.” She explained, when she noticed Korra’s confused look. “We gotta be quick, though.”

“Sure thing.” Korra replied, smirking. Asami tried to move off of the counter, but stopped when she felt something tugging on her skirt. “Something wrong?”

“I think I’m stuck.” Asami sighed. She tried to move again, but whatever she was caught on wouldn’t budge. “A little help, please?” Korra shrugged, and leaned over to peer behind her back.

“Looks like it’s the faucet.” She said, reaching a hand towards it. Asami felt a few tugs on her skirt, but it didn’t give. “Damn, it’s really dug in.” Korra leaned back, biting her lip thoughtfully. “How attached are you to that skirt?” She asked.

“Don’t even think about it!” Asami hissed, already guessing what her girlfriend had in mind. “This is brand new. There has to be a way to salvage it.” Korra shrugged and held up her hands in defeat. Meanwhile, Asami shifted herself in every direction and angle she could think of. Yet no matter what she tried, the faucet refused to give up its hold on the fabric. Finally, Asami sighed in defeat and said. “Fine, you can do it. But please try not to completely ruin it.” With a reassuring smile, Korra reached a hand behind her once more and gave one last powerful yank. The sound of ripping fabric caused Asami to wince.

“There you go.” Korra said. Asami slid off the counter, and chuckled with relief. Part of her had been worried that they’d have to send for help. “Let me get a look at it.” Asami turned her back to her girlfriend.

“How bad is it?” Asami asked, partially not wanting to know.

“Hmm, I’ll have to try covering it up with my sweater.” As she spoke, Korra pulled off the blue knitted sweater she’d been wearing, and wrapped it around Asami’s waist. “There you go, that’ll do for now.”

“I’m sorry about this.” Asami sighed. “Kinda ruined the mood, didn’t it?” Korra shrugged.

“You can make it up to me once we land.” She replied. “Now come on, let’s get back to our seats before they send somebody looking for us.”


End file.
